comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gutcruncher (Earth-7045)
Gutcruncher is a very ambitious mechanoid. He's bartered a deal to sell Autobot remains as scrap metal on various interstellar markets, and there are rumors that some of those parts were from fellow Decepticons who stood in Gutcruncher's way up the ranks. He's incredibly cold and calculating, and he's got the muscle and firepower to back up his plans. Autobots fear him because he's a ruthless force of nature on the battlefield. Decepticons fear him because he may have already calculated their net worth to some shady black-market metal-monger, and is merely awaiting the right opportunity to cash in. History to be added Powers & Abilities Gutcruncher= |-| Post-discharge from Primal Vanguard= |-| Decepticon High Command= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Half-track tank alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Combatant' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Tactician' *'Expert Businessman' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *A lot of 'Cons have gotten a loadout on Gutcruncher's modus operandi, and he can't always count on support. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Tank alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Tank turret': shoulder-mounted in robot mode. *'Double-barreled particle blaster' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tesarus (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Green Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Gutcruncher's weapons racket members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticon High Command members (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Criminals Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters